Thunderstorms
by lizard71390
Summary: What happens when fate steps in.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Beginning

It is said that soul mates are twin souls wandering in the world somewhere. Two souls that would do anything and everything for their partner soul. However, meeting is a whole different thing. 98% of soul mates never meet; the two either just ignoring the calling of their other soul or settling for someone else because of lack of desire to even search for the other. It's sad, but true.

It is also said that thunderstorms signify the world deciding to ignite a desire in two soul mates to find one another. Lightning hitting actual ground is an odd phenomenon, but when it happens twice, one right after the other, people say it's the world hitting two souls, telling them to go find one another. Whether they listen to the call is an entirely different thing; but it is said that is the calling…

Boston, Massachusetts

Emma Swan sighed and placed her hands on the sides of her face, staring down at the massive amount of paperwork on her desk. She was supposed to be working on it, her boss had decided he wanted it all turned in by the end of the night. She turned, looking at the clock. It was already nearing six at night. There was no way she was going to finish all this unless she stayed and pulled a double. Something she really didn't want to do. For some reason, her desire to work today had been almost zero to none. That wasn't like her. Normally, Emma was always eager to be at work. It was the best thing she had to distract her from the boring and lonely life she had here in Boston.

"Swan!"

Her head shot up. Her boss, Edward Randolff, was standing in the threshold of her door, staring at her, a very strict look on his face.

"Mr. Randolff," she cried, quickly moving the papers around busily on her desk. "I was honestly just about to…"

"Save it, Swan," he barked at her. "I'm not here to yell at you."  
>Emma looked up at him. "You're not?"<p>

He shook his head. "I'm here to give you an assignment."

"What?"  
>"Are you deaf, Swan? I said, I'm here to give you an assignment."<br>"Not deaf," she said, "it's just, you usually give the assignments to Gordon. I didn't think that you would…"

"They specifically asked for you," Randolff explained walking into her office and shoving a piece of paper in her face.

Emma scanned over the top of the report quickly before turning back to her boss. "Storybrooke Maine?" she asked. "I've never heard of it."

"It's in Maine," her boss said sarcastically. "Apparently, people have been turning up dead, or, should I said, not turning up at all and just disappearing into thin air."  
>"That's not strange or anything," Emma breathed.<p>

"Uh huh," her boss went on. "Anyway, the guy that called me specifically asked for you to be assigned to it. Or maybe it was a woman, I couldn't really tell. Anyway, it doesn't matter; you leave tomorrow morning. I'll have someone else do the paperwork for you. Go home and get ready. I expect a phone call when you get there tomorrow, Swan."

She nodded and rose from her desk. "Yes, of course, thank you sir."  
>"Don't let me down," he replied, smiling faintly at her before turning on his heel and walking out of the office.<p>

Emma sighed and scanned back over the report she had just been given. So, finally Randolff was sending her out into the field. True, someone had asked for her specifically, but she wasn't going to even think about that. She was too focused on getting there and getting the job done. Maybe if she did a great job, a promotion was going to be waiting for her. Maybe then they would send her out into the field more often. She gathered up her things and headed out of the office, silently laughing at whoever was going to have to finish her paperwork.

By the time she got back to her small apartment, it was nearing seven. On the paper, her boss had noted she had to be in Storybrooke by nine in the morning. There was hardly going to be any time for her to get anything done before she had to start the six hour drive there.

Emma swung the door to her apartment open. Ignoring the mess on the floor, she immediately headed for her bedroom and started packing. Unsure of what to exactly bring, she just threw clothes in there, not caring if they were clean or dirty. After that, she showered real quick and headed into the kitchen for something to eat. While waiting for the microwave to finish her food, she stared out at the night sky. It was extremely cloudy, a storm looming in the air. Suddenly, she heard thunder clash and smiled; she loved storms.

Sometime within the next thirty minutes, Emma was passed out cold on her couch, having fallen asleep watching "Kitchen Nightmares" on the television. Outside, the storm raged on, one of the worst Boston had ever seen. As the clock in her apartment hit nine, almost on cue, a flash of lightning flew down from the sky, hitting the concrete outside her apartment, startling a couple walking across the street and the other citizens that saw it. No one had ever seen lightning strike the ground before.

Six hours away in Storybrooke, the same storm was raging on, another bolt of lightning flying down from the sky, hitting the sidewalk outside of a house, the person inside missing the phenomenon having mysteriously fallen asleep in the past thirty minutes.

Regina Mills.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Strange Things New Faces

Regina Mills had a headache.

She slowly opened her eyes, taking in the surroundings of her living room around her. The morning hue of the sun was starting to poke through her windows. Squinting, she turned her head, checking for the clock on the wall.

7:34am.

What had happened? Regina didn't remember falling asleep on the couch last night. The last thing she remembered was reading last night after her son had gone to bed. After that, her memory was blank.

"Mom?"  
>Turning her head, she watched her son, Henry; walk into the room, his book-bag swung over his back.<p>

"Mom?" he asked again. "Are you okay?"  
>She forced a smile. "I'm fine, Henry. You should have already left for school."<p>

"I know, but John's mom is picking me up and taking me. I told you that yesterday night, don't you remember?"

Regina just shook her head. "No. No, Henry, I guess I don't."  
>A car honk sounded from in front of the house. Henry walked up to his mom and gave her a hug, "I'll see you later, mom."<br>"Have a good day at school," Regina called after him.

It took her a moment after he left to get herself up off the couch. It was still racking her brain how she had ended up sleeping there last night. It didn't make any sense to her. She never had slept a night on that couch before; never. The fact that she had was totally baffling her. It just wasn't something she did.

She walked up the stairs and into her room. As quickly as possible, she splashed water on her face and got dressed for the day. She had an important meeting at her office today that she couldn't afford to be late for. Finally deciding on a modest pants suit, she ran a brush quickly through her shoulder-length raven hair, applied lipstick and almost sprinted out of her bedroom and back down the stairs, almost falling in the process. At the door, she threw on her high heels and shook her head before walking out, regaining her composure. The people of Storybrooke couldn't see their mayor like this.

Regina skipped her morning routine of getting coffee at Granny's on her way to work in fear of being late. At exactly 8:15am she arrived at her office. She nodded briefly to her secretary before unlocking her office and walking in. A small sigh of relief escaped from her lips as she realized she wasn't late at all for the meeting. Putting her purse down on the desk, she walked around and sat down in the black leather chair of her office, staring down at the two unfinished papers on her desk. She guessed that someone had placed them on her desk after she had left yesterday. Probably Anna, her secretary.

She turned her attention to the papers, running her eyes over them briefly, reading the words on the pages to see what they were about. One was just a report from Sydney, a review on something he had told her he was going to write about in the paper. Scoffing, she crumpled it up and tossed it in the trash. She had told the demented writer many times before to stop bothering her with reviews on things; she really wasn't interested. The other paper was from an unknown sender. Confused, Regina read carefully through the paper. It had been submitted without a name, which usually she would have automatically tossed it, but this was different. This paper explained how there was a rumor of someone new coming to the town. That a conversation had been overhead and they thought the mayor should know.

Regina Mills crossed her eyebrows in confusion and frustration. It was absolutely ridiculous that someone new was coming to town. Not to mention unheard of. The people of this town didn't have contact with the people outside the town. They had no need of it. They weren't aware of it, but they didn't even really belong in this world. Regina smirked at the memory, her brain taking her back to when she had completed the mission she had set herself to complete for years.

The phone ringing snapped her out of her memories, the mayor opening her eyes and staring at her phone for a moment before answering. "What is it Anna?"

"I'm sorry Madame Mayor, but there is someone here to see you."

Regina straightened up in her chair. "Yes, well, send them in at once, thank you."

"Madame Mayor…it's not…"

But Regina had already hung up the phone and was searching for the documents she was going to need for the meeting. It was only 8:32, her person for the meeting was early, but she wasn't going to complain. She folded the paper that had been sitting on her desk about the stranger coming into town; she would look at it later. Within a moment, someone was knocking at her door. Regina cracked her neck for a moment before turning her attention toward the door. "Come in."

The knob turned. Regina was expecting the man she had a meeting with to walk in. Instead, a woman walked into her room. She was wearing skin tight jeans and a white shirt with a maroon leather jacket over it. Her hair was blonde, hanging down past her shoulders in a un-brushed mess.

"Hi," the woman said, her voice filled with surprise as well as confusion. "Uh, my name is Emma Swan. Someone here sent for me and the dude at your police station said to come here."

Regina was almost at a loss for words. Her stomach was twisting in knots from both anger and something else she couldn't identify. Who was this woman? What was she doing here? Fighting back her urge to ask a million questions, she slightly nodded for her to enter her office. "Please," she said, her voice cold, "please come in, Miss. Swan."


End file.
